bzpowercirclefandomcom-20200216-history
Shadow (Element)
Shadow is a secondary Elemental Power. Species Wielders Murtua On Murtua, the moral connotations of Shadow were already known; with Yzaa understanding it to be more easily corruptible than any other Element. Toa of Murtua *Ulreq is the only naturally occurring Toa of Shadow on the planet Murtua and likely in the entire Galactic Universe. Makuta of Murtua *Makuta of Murtua have a wide range of Shadow powers. Atreu *Kra-Atreu represent the Element of Shadow and some possess the Elemental Power of Shadow. Like Toa of Shadow, they can create, control, and absorb shadows. Their only real limitation is that when they run out of Elemental Shadow Energy, they have to wait for it to recharge. Matoran Universe In the Matoran Universe, Shadow was originally considered to have no moral connotations; being no more good or evil than any other Element. It only became associated with evil after the Brotherhood of Makuta's corruption. Matoran *Matoran of Shadow do not occur naturally in the Matoran Universe. However, they can be created from Matoran of any other Elemental affiliation by draining them of their Light. Shadow Matoran contain a small amount of Elemental Shadow Energy, to the extent that they can fire Shadow bolts. Both male and female Matoran, Toa, and Turaga of Shadow are capable of existing. *Toa of Shadow possess the Elemental Power of Shadow, allowing them to create, control, and absorb shadows, as well as their native element. Their only real limitation is that when they run out of Elemental Shadow Energy, they have to wait for it to recharge. *Turaga of Shadow possesses small traces of Elemental Shadow Energy. Bohrok *Krånok-Kal has a limited range of Shadow powers. Eruo *All Rges have a limited range of Shadow powers. Makuta *Makuta have a wide range of Shadow powers. Other *[[Shadow Stealer|''"Shadow Stealer"]] has a limited range of Shadow powers. *Virtually any being of any species can become drained of a portion of their Light. Doing so will give the being limited Shadow powers. Examples *Creating shadows. **Creating a Shadow Hand to absorb others. (Makuta-exclusive) *Controlling shadows. **Cloaking an area in shadow. *Absorbing shadows and turning them into Elemental energy. **Absorbing shadows and turning them into Physical energy. ([[Shadow Stealer|"Shadow Stealer"''-exclusive]]) *Using shadows to transport oneself. *Unleashing a Shadow Nova Blast. (Toa-exclusive) Combinations *Beings other than Toa and the Krahka cannot combine powers of any sort to create a Protodermis Cage. As long as each wields a different element, and providing that Light and Shadow are not included at the same time, then any six Toa can create a Protodermis Cage. Users All of the following have or had the Element of Shadow: *Shadow Matoran - Limited Shadow powers. **Shadow Healers - Limited Shadow powers. *Ballom - Combined with Earth as a Shadow Toa. *Gravis - Combined with Magma as a Shadow Warrior. *Iaja - Combined with Iron as a Vacitraxx-Infected Shadow Toa. *Inquer - Combined with Light as a Shadow Toa. *Kraahua - Combined with Earth as a Shadow Toa in The Kingdom of Celestia Alternate Universe. *Mordak - Combined with Fire as a Shadow Toa. *Netruhl - Formerly; combined with Earth as a Shadow Toa. *Takanuva - Formerly, combined with Light as a Shadow Toa. **Shadow Takanuva *Tamek - Along with Fire as a Shadow Toa. *Test Subject 3.6.4 *Ulreq *Ferohn - Combined with diminished Iron as a Shadow Turaga. *Krånok-Kal - Limited Shadow powers. *All Rges - Limited Shadow powers. *All Makuta - Limited Shadow powers. *All Makuta of Murtua - Limited Shadow powers. *Takutanuva - Formerly; now unmerged. *Āpep‎ - Limited Shadow powers. *Aso - Limited Shadow powers. *Brutaka - Limited Shadow powers while Antidermis-controlled. *Metztli - Limited Shadow powers. *Kraata-Kal - Limited Shadow powers. *[[Shadow Stealer|''"Shadow Stealer"]] - Limited Shadow powers. *Zha-xar - Limited Shadow powers. *Fear - Limited Shadow powers. *[[Reaper (Auterix)|"Reaper"]] - Limited Shadow powers. *Mythos - Limited Shadow powers. '''All of the following locations are or were affiliated with Shadow:' *Destral *Field of Shadows *Kehtyva *Kra-makas *[[Place of Shadow|''"Place of Shadow"]] *Terra Quematha *Tunnel of Darkness Trivia *Shadow is very strong against Light and vice versa. *With training and focus, especially on the associated emotions of anger and aggression, any being can develop Shadow powers. Roodaka, Sentrakh, [[The Shadow|"The Shadow"'']], Xakan, Zorrakh, and the various participants of Project: Shadow Warrior are examples of wielders of non-Elemental Shadow powers, meanwhile Venom possesses an unknown artifact, which grants him similar powers. *Any being that has had part of their Light drained by a Shadow Leech will not be able to regenerate their Light, because a mental barrier is then created that prevents it from doing so. The only known cure is a Klakk's sonic scream. If all their Light is used up, they become a being of Shadow. Gorast's stinger and the Kanohi Avsa, however, have no long-term effect unless the Light drain is absolute. See Also *Kraahkan *Kraahvohkii *Shadow Creep *Shadow Hand Category:Elements